April's Vendetta
by Queen Persephone the Goddess
Summary: Takes place after Slash and Destroy. After finding out what Slash did to the four turtles, April goes looking for him, angry that he hurt her friends. The Ninja Turtles race after her. Just some friendship fluff between April and the turtles. No real pairings unless you squint.


April stormed down the dark road, she was gripping her tessen tightly in her hand. She ignored the rain that was drenching her. She ignored the turtle running after her, calling her name. She was too mad to care.

Finally, Michelangelo caught up with her. He grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her. April spun around and wrenched her arm from his grasp.

"Don't even try to stop me, Mikey. I'm going to deal with Spike or Slash or whatever his name is. And I swear if you try to prevent me. I'll hit you with this," April snapped, holding the tessen open, ready to throw it.

"April, come on, Spike didn't mean to hurt us. He just got angry and confused," Michelangelo told her, knowing full well how big a lie that was. But he also knew that his brothers especially Donatello would kill him if he let April fight Spike. He would probably not be able to face them or himself if something happened to April.

"No, Mikey, Raph gets angry. This is inexcusable," April said angrily. "He could have killed you. From the looks of you four, he nearly did." April shivered, thinking about how she had walked into the lair and had seen her friends covered in bruises and bandages. She had asked them what had happened. They had lied and told her that they had been ambushed by the Foot. April didn't believe them. She cornered Michelangelo and forced him to tell her, threatening to tell Leo who really dumped his Space Heroes tapes in the sewer water.

"I shouldn't have told you," Michelangelo remarked gravely as though he could read her thoughts.

"No you shouldn't have but you did and now I'm going to show that monster that no one hurts my friends," April said matter of factly.

"April, I'm going to put aside the fact that you might get killed if you fight him for one minute and just ask how are you going to even find him?" Michelangelo asked half curious. "I don't think you're going to want to just wander the streets of New York at this time of night."

April opened her mouth to argue but then she thought better of it. Instead, she sighed. "You're right, Mikey," she said softly. "I'm just mad. You know what? I'm going to head on home so I can cool down. Why don't you go home too and make sure the guys are all right."

Michelangelo grinned. He couldn't believe he had gotten her to agree so quickly. He watched April go before heading home. It didn't occur to him until he was in the sewers that April's apartment was in the opposite direction then where she was going.

"Shell, Raph's right. I am such an idiot," Michelangelo commented, groaning. Then he ran into the living room where his brothers were. "Guys, we might have a small problem that may be a little bit my fault."

* * *

Slash stared at the redheaded in surprise. He rubbed his shoulder where her fan had hit him.

"How did you find me?" he asked his in a less then hostile tone. After all, April had fed him and played with him when Raph wasn't around.

"I figured that someone as big as you would hide in the docks where there would be many crates to cover you," April answered shortly, still in the fighting stance. "And when I got here, I just followed your footprints."

"Impressive. Donatello would be pleased with your detective skills," Slash remarked. April said nothing, she just glared at him. "I don't want to fight you, April. You were very kind to me and Raph."

"I'm also kind to Donnie, Mikey and Leo," April snapped. "And I don't appreciate anyone hurting them. Now let's go already. I want to fight you before Mikey realizes that I don't live in that direction."

Slash sighed and got out his mace. "Must we do this?" he asked coolly.

"I'm afraid so," April replied coldly.

* * *

"I still can't believe you told her," Donatello shouted angrily as he frantically tracked April's phone signal as they drove around in the Shellraiser.

"Yeah really, Mikey, what were you thinking?" Leonardo questioned, shaking his head in disappointment at his little brother.

"I didn't think she'd react like this," Michelangelo protested. "How was I supposed to know that she'd want to fight him?"

"In Mikey's defense. This isn't like April to go looking for a fight. That's more Raph's style," Leonardo reasoned.

Raphael didn't retort, he just stared out the window looking pensive. Before his brothers could comment, Donatello finally got the signal.

"Got it!" he exclaimed. "She's at the docks."

Leonardo drove the shellraiser in that direction. Donatello tried calling April for the fifteenth time but she still didn't answer.

"She'll be fine, Donnie," Michelangelo assured him although he sounded a little nervous himself. "April can handle herself."

"I know that but she's facing a big, tall mutant turtle with more rage issues then Raph and Leatherhead have put together," Donatello reminded him. "Can't we go any faster?" he asked Leonardo frantically.

"Spike's not going to hurt April," Raphael said quietly, turning away from the window.

"Uh, Raph, you do remember that Spike tried to kill us, right?" Leonardo asked.

Raphael gave him an annoyed look. "I know that but April's different. She used to take care of Spike when we were out patrolling," Raph explained. "She'd feed him and play with him. I know that he won't hurt her."

"He hurt you," Michelangelo reminded him softly.

"That's only because I started- yeah, we better get there fast," Raphael remarked.

"We're here," Donatello informed them as Leonardo came to a stop.

As soon they got out, they heard Slash' roar. They quickly ran towards it. They were surprised at what they found.

April's arm was bleeding and her tessen lay behind Slash. But April was still standing firm, her fists raised. Slash charged at her, ready to hit her with his mace.

"Don't you dare!" Donatello shouted as he and his brothers jumped in front of April.

Slash skidded to a stop when he saw the four brothers. "Fine," he growled. "But I'm only stopping because Raph did try to save me." With that, he ran off.

"Should we go after him?" Michelangelo wondered.

"No, let's just go home," Leonardo suggested with a sigh. He looked over at Raphael who was staring at the spot his former pet had been standing. "Raph, you coming?"

"Yeah, let's go," Raphael said in the same quiet tone had all evening. Leonardo hoped that Raphael would snap out of it soon. As much as he loathed to admit it, he wanted his usual hot headed brother back.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Donatello asked April as he bandaged her arm once they were safely back in the lair. "Going to face Slash by yourself."

"Really? Are you one to talk?" April questioned half annoyed and half teasing. "You once went to a Kraang hideout to save my dad all by yourself."

Donatello wanted to argue with that but he knew she had a point. "Well you gave us a scare tonight. We thought you could have died."

"Donnie, I'm fine. But you're right, I shouldn't have let myself get so mad. It's just when Mikey told me that Slash nearly killed you, I realized that I could have lost you guys and that drove me crazy. You guys are my best friends and I don't want to lose you ever," April explained.

Donatello couldn't help but smile at this.

"AWWWWWW!" Michelangelo exclaimed as he, Leonardo and Raphael stood in the doorway. "That's so sweet. I think we all could use a group hug."


End file.
